Scarlet Kouhai
by timtam2400
Summary: When we lose our temper, we sometimes say things we wouldn't normally say. When Azusa runs a foul mouth at Yui and Ui, Yui undergoes a shocking change. All comments welcome.
1. Studying

It was a clear Saturday afternoon. With no clouds in the sky, the sun's rays shone down, illuminating the 2 people walking down the street. "Hee-hee, this will be our first study session together at my house, Azu-nyan." Yui said, beaming.

"I guess so." Azusa replied simply. It was after school, and Yui and Azusa had decided to have a study session at the senior's house.

"This is great. We'll have a lot of fun. I can't wait."

"We're not going to your place to have fun, Yui-sempai. We're going there to study." Azusa said firmly. This drew a pout from Yui. "Don't give me that look. Your studies are important."

"You sound like Mio-chan. Study this, study that. Why can't you have fun sometimes?" Azusa sighed.

"I swear Yui-sempai. How _did_ you get accepted into high school?" Continuing their conversation, they soon arrived at Yui's house. After being welcomed in by Ui, they made their way to Yui's room. Azusa dumped her bag and got her things out. "Okay sempai, we should get started."

"Aw, can't we do something fun first? I've been practicing guitar, wouldn't you like to see it?" Yui offered.

"I already told you, we're not here to have fun. If you want to show me your guitar playing, do it later. Now hurry up and get your things out."

"*sigh* Okay." With that sorted, they started. Yui was a difficult person to study with, either getting distracted by things, nodding off, or daydreaming. With no Mugi around, there was no cake to motivate her. Azusa really had her hands full. Soon Yui put her pen down and said, "I can't concentrate anymore. Let's take a break."

"Come on Yui-sempai. We've only been going for 40 minutes." Azusa exclaimed.

"Don't worry. A little break won't hurt."

"Forget it. We keep going."

"But..."

"But nothing." Yui sighed.

"Azu-nyan won't lighten up at all." Picking her pen up again, she carried on. After another 25 minutes, she dropped her pen again and lay across the table. "I can't do anymore. I need a break." Azusa groaned.

"Fine. We'll take a 10 minute break."

"Eh? That's so short."

"Whatever. Let me see what you've done so far." Yui looked hesitant to show her work.

"Well..." Azusa held her hand out.

"Let me see it, Yui-sempai." Yui slowly slid her book over. Azusa looked through. Yui's progress was slow. Her book had doodles on some pages. "Why am I even wasting my time? I should leave." Yui jumped up.

"No, please. I'll work, I'll work." she begged. A knock rang out. Yui got up and opened the door.

"Hi. I've brought you some drinks." Ui said. Yui grabbed her sister's shoulders, almost unbalancing the tray she was carrying.

"Uuiiiii, Azu-nyan is gonna leeeeeeaaaaave."

"Yui-sempai, I'm not actually gonna leave." Yui looked back at the kouhai with tears in her eyes.

"Really?"

"Well, if you actually do some work, I'll stay. But only if you work." Azusa said. Yui ran over and threw herself on the catgirl.

"I promise Azu-nyan, I'll do my work. Just please don't leave." the guitarist begged. Ui simply smiled.

"Yes yes, I won't leave. Now get off of me." After unwrapping herself from Yui's arms, and a longer than agreed break, they continued their studying. Yui tried her best to focus, not wanting her adorable kouhai to leave. Time passed as they went over things.


	2. Mistake

Eventually, they reached the end. "Okay, let me go over what you've done one more time." Azusa requested.

Again, Yui hesitated, then handed her book over. Flipping through the pages, Azusa came across more doodles. "Yui-sempai..." Yui clasped her hands together.

"I'm sorry. I was trying really hard to concentrate, I really was."

"So they just drew themselves?" Yui reached for her workbook.

"Here. I'll erase them..." Her hand collided with Azusa's glass of juice. Tipping over, the liquid spilled over her open book and onto her uniform. "Oh no, I'm so sorry." Azusa threw the book down and stood up.

"OH THAT'S IT, I HAVE HAD IT! I AM TRYING TO HELP YOU HERE YUI-SEMPAI, BUT CLEARLY ALL THIS HAS BEEN A COLOSSAL WASTE OF MY TIME! WHY CAN'T YOU EVER TAKE ANY OF THIS SERIOUSLY?!" Yui was shocked by this outburst.

"I'm sorry Azu-nyan. I didn't mean it. I tried to concentrate."

"Yeah, sure you did, and I'm the First Lady of Japan!" Azusa picked up her dripping workbook. "Now I have to do everything in here again from scratch, and my uniform is wet now!"

"Azu-nyan, I said I'm sorry. You don't need to get so upset."

"Of course I do! You've destroyed all my hard work, you've wasted my time helping you, and you've got my uniform filthy!"

"It's okay. We can just wash your uniform, and we can redo the work in your book." A vein pulsed in Azusa's neck.

"You really think it's that simple? Well it's not! There was a load of work in that book, and it'll take me forever to redo it!"

"Azu-nyan, just calm down..."

"CALM DOWN?!" Azusa screamed, kicking Yui's bed. "HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN?! MY CLASS HAS A TEST ON MONDAY, AND I HAVE NOTHING TO STUDY WITH NOW!"

"Azu-nyan..." Azusa took a few breathes.

"Drop it sempai, just drop it! I am not in the mood!" There was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Yui called. Ui came in.

"Is everything okay? It sounds noisy in here." She spotted Azusa's juice drenched book and the stain on her uniform.

"Your boneheaded sister did that." Azusa said.

"Azu-nyan, please. I'm sorry. Just relax. We can fix this." Yui said.

"No, forget it. I'm going home." The kouhai stuffed her things into her bag and started to leave.

"Azu-nyan, wait." Yui grabbed her friend's arm.

"Let go of me."

"But..."

"I SAID LET GO OF ME!" Azusa yelled, wrenching her arm free. Her patience finally at its end, Azusa threw her bag aside and faced the sisters. "I HAVE OFFICIALLY HAD IT WITH YOU! WHY DID I EVEN AGREE TO STUDYING WITH YOU?! YOU SPENT MOST OF YOUR TIME DRAWING PICTURES AND COMPLAINING!"

"Azusa-chan, is this really necessary?" Ui asked gently.

"OF COURSE IT IS! YOU CAN'T EVEN KEEP YOUR OWN SISTER IN LINE! YOU'RE JUST AS F***ING USELESS AS SHE IS!" Azusa stopped for breath.


	3. Punishment

"Azusa-chan..."

"Azu-nyan. What did you just say?" Ui looked at Yui. Her sister had her head down. Azusa was briefly confused.

"I said..." Realizing what she had just said, she clamped her hands over her mouth. Yui raised her head, her expression dark.

"You just swore at Ui _and_ said she was useless, didn't you?" Ui could feel the fury in her sister's voice.

"O... Onee-chan, it's okay. She didn't mean it."

"Ui, please leave the room."

"What?"

"I said leave the room!" Hesitating for a second, Ui headed out, Yui following. "And don't come back in until I tell you, understand?" The guitarist then closed the door and returned to Azusa, who was trembling.

"Yui-sempai, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

"Quiet Azu-nyan!" Yui snapped. Azusa shut up. "Now listen carefully. I may adore you to pieces, and I don't care if you get upset at _me_, but no-one, and I mean _no-one,_ _ever_ talks to my sister like that, _especially_ with that kind of language." Azusa was terrified by Yui's tone of voice. The airhead never got like this.

Clearly, Azusa had touched a nerve. "I know I messed up, knocking your juice onto your notes and uniform, but there was absolutely no need for you to act like that."

"Yui-sempai..."

"I SAID BE QUIET!" Azusa shrank back. "It seems pretty clear that you're still a child, Azu-nyan. And if that's the case, then I have no choice but to treat you like one."

"W-what do you mean?" Azusa asked in fear. Yui moved away and pulled her chair out.

"What do you think?" The kouhai's heart leapt into her throat. She clutched her bottom.

"No, please. Not that. Anything but that." Yui sat down.

"Yes. I think you need a really good spanking, Azu-nyan." Azusa's heart skipped several beats.

"Yui-sempai, please. I know I should have behaved better. I promise, it'll never happen again." she begged.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before running your mouth off. Now come over here, or do I need to drag you kicking and screaming?"

"Yui-sempai, please. I'm really sorry." Yui pointed at her knees. Realizing that it was futile, Azusa slowly walked over. _I can't believe it. Why did I have to say that?! I'm such an idiot!_ Yui grabbed the kouhai and threw her over her knees. She then grasped Azusa's skirt and threw it up, then yanked her panties down. "Yui-sempai. Please, not bare." Azusa begged, blushing brightly and trying to shield her bottom with her hand.

"Oh yes, this is exactly what you need. Now move your hand, or I'll take my slipper off and use that." The kouhai reluctantly returned her hand to in front of her. She could feel the air on her exposed skin. Her mind was a whirl of feelings. Regret at what she had done, and embarrassment at what Yui was about to do to her.

_I can't believe this is really happening._ _This is so humiliating. _Since she was a really good girl, her parents had practically never felt the need to discipline her, so this was a complete first for Azusa. She had heard about bare bottom spankings, and she had heard that they was painful and embarrassing, but experiencing one first-hand was completely different. She then felt Yui clutch her side.

"Now don't even think about blocking it, Azu-nyan. Or you'll get the slipper, understand?" Yui instructed firmly.

"Yes ma'am." Azusa replied meekly. So there it was. The catgirl lay across her sempai's knees, bottom exposed, looking down at her hands. For what seemed like forever, that moment held. Then she felt Yui move. SMACK! "OW!" With that single hit, Azusa knew she was in for a rough ride. SMACK! "OW!" SMACK! "OOWW!" SMACK! "OOOWWW!" Each slap brought a loud retort from Azusa. SMACK! "OW!" SMACK!

Yui spanked with seemingly inhuman strength. SMACK! Azusa squirmed wildly. SMACK! Her instincts screamed at her to protect herself, but she remembered Yui's warning, so she grabbed the chair and held on for dear life. SMACK! "AAAAHHHHH!" the kouhai screamed. SMACK! "YUI-SEMPAI, I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SWEAR LIKE THAT!" SMACK!

"Like I said, Azu-nyan..." SMACK! "...you should have thought about that before." SMACK!

"OOOWWWW! PLEASE STOP! IT HURTS!" Azusa pleaded, tears falling. SMACK!

"Spankings are supposed to hurt. They're to teach you a lesson." SMACK! Clearly, Yui was immune to her dear kouhai's cries and pleads. SMACK! Her legs kicking, Azusa realized that Yui was a long way from forgiving her. SMACK!

"OOOWWW! PLEASE YUI-SEMPAI, I'VE LEARNT MY LESSON! I'LL NEVER SWEAR AGAIN!" SMACK! "AAAAHHHH! I'LL NEVER TALK TO UI LIKE THAT AGAIN!" SMACK! "OOOOWWWW!" Azusa continued to beg for mercy, to no avail. SMACK! "UI, PLEASE TALK TO YOUR SISTER-OOOOOOWWWWWW!" Azusa yelled through the door. SMACK!

"Leave Ui out of this, Azu-nyan. This is between you and me." SMACK! The torture continued on. SMACK! Azusa kept screaming in pain and begging Yui to stop. SMACK! After 5 agonizing minutes, the guitarist stopped. Azusa lay limp, sobbing and sniffing. Had she finally been granted mercy? There was a timid knock.

"Onee-chan? I think she's learnt her lesson." Ui said through the door.

"Maybe she has..." Azusa's heart lifted slightly. "But I want to be absolutely sure." And so it started up again. SMACK! Yui's hand collided with Azusa's enflamed bottom. The kouhai's subsequent scream filled the house.

"NOOOOOO! YUI-SEMPAI, PLEASE! I CAN'T TAKE ANY MORE!" SMACK! "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Outside, Ui covered her ears as best she could, trying to muffle the sound. She desperately wanted to run in and stop this, but felt she may only make things worse. Her heart filled with sadness. Inside the room, Yui kept her pace up, spanking harder than before.

SMACK! By now, Azusa's bottom was redder than a strawberry and felt hotter than a fire. SMACK! The catgirl kept begging for her punishment to stop, torrents of tears flowing down her face. SMACK! "AAAAHHHHH!" SMACK! Wondering how much longer she'd have to suffer, she squeezed the chair, her knuckles white. SMACK! "OOOOWWW! SEMPAI, PLEASE STOP, I'M BEGGING YOU!" SMACK! Yui began to slow, feeling that it had been long enough.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! And with those final (even harder) spanks, she stopped. "Okay Azu-nyan. That's enough for you." Azusa's pain-ridden brain flooded with relief. It was over. Grasping the kouhai's shoulders, Yui pulled her up and looked straight at her. "Do you promise never to swear again?"

"*sob* *sniff***** Yes... *sniff* Yes, I promise. Never again. *sob*" Azusa promised, tightly clutching her bottom.

"And do you promise never to talk to Ui like that again?"

"Yes, I swear I will never do it again. *sniff*" Satisfied at this, Yui released Azusa. Unable to stand, the catgirl dropped to the floor. Standing up, Yui turned away and opened the door.

Passing Ui, she said, "I need to clear my head", then headed downstairs. Seeing Azusa in a broken heap, Ui headed in and hugged her. Her friend clutched her and started crying again.

"Azusa-chan..."

"*sob* I'm sorry, Ui. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. *sob*"

"Ssh shh, it's okay. Don't try to talk." Ui whispered. Azusa continued crying, her bottom in flames. Ui held her. _I should talk to Onee-chan about this later._

THE END


End file.
